


Hot Wire

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [12]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Wire

.

“Move it Bodie.”

“No!”

“So far you’ve been back there all the way. It’s my turn to be in the rear for a change.”

“I don’t think so.”

“What’s your bloody problem?”

“You’re just not big enough Ray.”

“…”

“Don’t look at me that way. You know it’s the bloody truth.”

“Look here you fucking priapis—”

“You always result to insults when you know I’m right.”

“You’re not right! I’m just as hard as you and—”

“True, but you’ve got to face it, that you’re not as big as me and you’ll _never_ keep it up.”

“Well if you scooted down more, I could wrap my arms around you easier and—”

“No. I’m not getting bloody leg cramps for you.”

“Should have got one with a bigger cushion.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers.”

“Bloody right, mate. But next time you hot wire a motorbike make sure you get one big enough that I don’t have to ride between you and the handlebars.”

 

.


End file.
